Nehmen Sie doch auf meiner Couch platz!
by Knudscheldiese
Summary: Eine Undercoveraktion läuft anders wie geplant, mit interessanten Folgen. Shandy Fans mögen sie bestimmt. ;)
1. Chapter 1

**Die Idee zu dieser Story ist mir ganz spontan eingefallen. Ich finde Undercover Story klasse. X-D Ich hoffe Sie gefällt euch die Idee auch bis jetzt.**

**Eine kurze Review wäre nett. ;)**

* * *

„Also, Sie wissen nicht warum Mr. Smith um sich geschossen hatte, oder was ihn dazu getrieben hätte?"

„Nein wirklich nicht! Habe keine Ahnung. Wissen Ltd., diese Paare kommen zu mir, weil sie Probleme mit ihrem Sexleben haben. Ich gebe ihnen nur Anregungen, oder Tipps. Ich bin kein Seelsorger in diesem Sinne." Der Mann gibt Provenza ein kurzes schmunzeln. „Wenn Sie verstehen!"

Provenza hat es satt, ständig wie ein Idiot behandelt zu werden.

„Ja ich verstehe…..also gut. Aber trotzdem haben Sie die Paare analysiert und darüber Akte geführt. Wir würden gerne die Akte von Mr. Smith durch gehen."

Der Mann runzelt die Stirn und ergreift sofort wieder das Wort.

„Nein, können Sie nicht. Ich gebe keine Information von meinen Patienten weiter, ohne Einwilligung. Das fällt unter meine Schweigepflicht. Tut mir leid."

Provenza holt tief Luft und sieht den Mann direkt an. Dabei verzieht er keine Mine.

„Das passt ja gut, da Smith seine Frau direkt mit erschossen hat. Hören Sie zu, wir bekommen die Akte, egal auf welchen Weg. Soweit haben Ltd Tao und ich keine Fragen mehr. Deshalb können Sie gehen,. Aber halten Sie sich breit, falls wir wieder auf Sie zurück greifen müssen."

Der Mann lächelt kurz und steht auf.

„Ich hoffe nicht so bald. Ich habe mit meiner Zeit besseres anzufangen. Schließlich habe ich noch einen Job."

Die Arroganz, des Mann, ging Provenza auf den Keks und irgendwie hat er das Gefühl, dass er doch mehr weiß, wie er zu gibt.

„Noch…!" Der Mann sieht Provenza überrascht an und geht sprachlos an ihm vorbei.

* * *

„Irgendwie müsen wir an die Akte kommen. Auch ich habe bei diesem Kerl ein komisches Gefühl." Andy sieht in die ratlosen Gesichter seiner Kollegen. Sharon mochte es nie, im dunkeln zu tappen.

„So kommen wir nicht weiter! Hat jemand einen Plan?" Alle schweigen und murmeln vor sich hin. Bis Buzz auf eine Idee kommt.

„Wie wäre es, wenn wir Undercover in seine Praxis gehen und uns die Akte vornehmen?"

Sofort greift Provenza ein.

„Toll Buzz gute Idee. Hast du nicht zugehört, was er für ein Therapeut ist. Wir bräuchten ein Paar, die auch den ganzen quatsch mit machen. Obwohl, ich kann ja mal meine Exfrau fragen. Aber was sag ich da. Er kennt mich bereits. Also lassen wir das."

Sharon holt tief Luft.

"Aber es ist ein Plan! Der einzige. Dann müssen das eben andere machen." Dabei schaut sie Amy an.

„Ohhhhh nein, bei allem Respekt. Sie können mich nicht dazu zwingen. Nein!" Amy winkt das Angebot direkt ab und ist ganz aufgeregt.

Sharon rollt mit den Augen und schaut in die Runde.

„OK, aber wer dann?" Wieder ein langes schweigen überfüllt den Raum. Rusty hatte alles hinter der Trennwand mit hören können und erscheint plötzlich um die Ecke.

„Hey Sharon, warum machst du das nicht? Soviel ich weiß, hattest du doch mit Jack sowas ähnliches durch machen müssen."

Wenn blicke töten könnten.

„Ah Rusty, dass war nur eine Eheberatung. Jetzt bitte ich dich, deine Hausaufgaben zu machen, ja.."

Mit einer Handbewegung, signalisiert Sharon ihm, sich schnellst möglich auf andere Sachen zu konzentrieren.

„Ja, warum eigentlich nicht. Können Sie Jack nicht fragen, ob er da mit macht?"

Auch Buzz bekommt den bösen Blick von Sharon ab.

„Vergessen Sie es! Ich machs ok, aber nicht mit Jack. Ansonsten finden Sie noch eine Leiche.!"

Genervt löst sie ihren Blick ab und packt sich an die Stirn.

„Ok….Ich machs. Ich werde Ihren Gatten spielen!…Mhh, nur wenn Sie nichts dagegen haben." Andys Kopf wird plötzlich so rot und schaut verwirrt in die Runde. „Mich hat der Kerl auch noch nicht gesehen, also kennt er uns beide nicht." Das musste Andy unbedingt noch sagen, sonst hätte es sich verdächtigt angehört.

Aber Provenza wusste genau was los ist. Er setzt sich hin und versteckt sein Gesicht in seine Hände. Niemand sollte seinen Gesichtsausdruck wahrnehmen. _‚Oh Andy, du Idiot!'_

"Mhh…" Sharon überlegt, ob ihr nicht vielleicht doch noch jemand einfällt. Aber sie sah, wie Andy auf eine Antwort, oder Befehl wartet.

„Ja, also gut…von mir aus!" Sharon gibt auf und schüttelt leicht genervt den Kopf.

„Ich würde Sie beide aber noch gern vorher verkabeln. Vielleicht erfahren wir ja noch mehr!"

„Ja ja, Buzz, sicher. Ich werde heute Abend dort einen Termin vereinbaren und dann bereiten wir uns vor."

‚_Ich hasse Undercovers!.Immer muss ich das machen!' _Bei diesem Gedanken, verschwindet Sharon wieder in ihr Büro, immer noch kopfschüttelnd und genervt.

Andy hingegen, konnte man es ansehen, dass er sich darauf freut. Aber, um sich wieder aus der Sache heraus zu reden, verwendet er die Tatsache, dass er schon immer Undercovers mochte. Wäre ja doch mal was anderes, als immer den bösen Cop raus hängen zu lassen. Die Blicke der Anderen verraten aber, dass sie es ihm nicht abkaufen. Ganz besonders Louie nicht, der sich immer noch die Hände vor das Gesicht hält.

_‚Wenn das mal gut geht!'_

* * *

**Fortsetzung folgt...**

**Feedback nicht vergessen ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Danke für eurer Feedback XD...natürlich schreib ich weiter, will ja auch wissen wie es weiter geht...Ha Ha**

* * *

„Gehen wir das Ganze nochmal durch. Also, Mr. Smith und seine Frau waren bei einer Gruppen-Teraphie, bei Dr. Kooper. Als Smith plötzlich eine Kanone zückt und um sich schoss. Es gab keine Verletzten, vielleicht waren es nur Warnschüsse. Bis er schließlich die Kanone auf den Doktor richtet. Als dieser abdrückt, fing seine Frau die Kugel ein, weil sie sich vor Kooper schmiss. Aus der Aussage von Kooper, habe er sich danach selbst erschossen. Jedoch hat sich bei der Autopsie heraus gestellt, dass es kein Selbstmord war. Die Einschusslöcher bahnten sich einen Weg, die man selbst nicht zufügen könnte. Da die andern Patienten bereits, aus Panik den Raum verließen, haben wir leider keine Zeugen, nur die Aussage von Kooper. Entweder war er es selbst, oder jemand half ihm. Deshalb ist es wichtig, sämtliche Indizien zu finden. Angefangen mit den Akten von Smith und seiner Frau." Andy und Sharon sitzen im Auto, auf dem Parkplatz vor der Praxis und lassen sich gerade von Buzz verkabeln. Andy lässt währenddessen, sich alles nochmal durch den Kopf gehen und informiert sich bei Sharon, ob er nicht etwas vergessen hat.

„Genau und zudem, werden Sie für einen Moment lang, Kooper ablenken und aus dem Büro holen, so dass ich die kleinen Kameras verstecken kann. Vielleicht finde ich auch dann die Akten. Wir dürfen nicht auffallen Andy, oder merkwürdige Fragen stellen, falls wir dazu kommen." Sharon befürchtet, dass Andy nervös wird und sich vielleicht verplappert.

„Verstanden! Ah wir heißen wie?" Andy sieht Sharon fragend an. Denn Sie können schlecht die echten Namen benutzen.

„Peter und Mary Gold. Wir sind bereits schon 15 Jahre verheiratet. Klar soweit?"

„Ok Mary, Liebling!" Andy konnte sich das nicht verkneifen und grinst über das ganze Gesicht.

„Noch sind wir nicht in der Praxis, Ltd. Also können Sie sich ihre Kommentare sparen, für die Sitzung." Sharon konnte man es förmlich ansehen, dass es ihr unangenehm ist.

„Kommen Sie Captain. Ich wollte doch nur schon mal warm werden!" Aber sein Grinsen behielt er trotzdem.

„Fertig!" Buzz hat die Beiden nun verkabelt und es kann losgehen.

Sharon und Andy steigen aus dem Auto. Sharon hakt sich bei Andy ein und beide betreten die Praxis.

„Ich hatte Angerufen. Gold ist der Name!"

* * *

Nachdem die Anmeldung bestätigt war, warten nun beide im Wartezimmer.

„Mr. und Ms. Gold! Mein Name ist Dr. Kooper. Kommen Sie doch in mein Büro und dann mache ich mir erstmal ein Bild."

Sharon und Andy betreten das Büro und schauen sich um.

„Nehmen Sie doch bitte auf meiner Couch platz! Also erzählen Sie mir erstmal, wie lang Sie schon zusammen sind und was genau das Problem ist, wobei ich Ihnen womöglich helfen kann!"

Jetzt ist Andy doch etwas nervös geworden. Gut das Sharon dafür ein Auge hat und anfängt.

„Wir sind bereits seid 15 Jahren verheiratet und naja... Es ist ja normal, dass alles ein bisschen nach den Jahren zur Gewohnheit wird."

Selbst Sharon kommt ins schleudern und wusste erst nicht was sie sagen wollte.

„Was heißt zur Gewohnheit? Natürlich leidet die Leidenschaft unter dem Alltagstrott. Sagen Sie mir, wie oft schlafen sie zusammen?"

Sharon und Andy schauen sich mit großen Augen an und versuchen, die Nervosität zu überspielen.

Währenddessen sitzen Provenza und Buzz im Lieferwagen und hören dem Gespräch zu. Jetzt ganz besonders aufmerksam.

Auch die beiden, schauen mit großen Augen auf die Lautsprecher und warten darauf, was, wer, jetzt etwas sagt.

„Hm….spielt das denn eine große Rolle?" Wollte Sharon wissen.

„Na auf jedenfall. Mr. Gold, Sie haben bis jetzt noch nichts gesagt. Wollen Sie sich dazu äußern?"

Provenza hält die Luft an._ ‚Junge, übertreibe es bloss nicht.'_

Auch Sharon sieht gespannt auf Andy. Andys blick wandert immer zu Sharon und zu Kooper, bis er schließlich anfängt. _‚Toll, dass wurde nicht abgesprochen. Was sag ich jetzt.'_

„Oft!" Kurz und knapp, aber Kooper wollte es natürlich genauer wissen.

„Ungefähr, wie oft am Tag oder in der Woche?"

Sharon schluckt und weiß selbst nicht, was sie sagen soll. _‚Aber Gott sei dank, ist die frage an Andy gerichtet….ohje, oder doch nicht. Sag jetzt was Andy!'_

„Mhh… so 5 mal, wenn es gut läuft!"

„Am Tag!? Nicht schlecht!" Dr. Kooper sitzt vor den zwei, in seinem Sessel und notiert sich gerade alles in einem Block.

Sharon stupst Andy an, weil er etwas dazu sagen soll.

„Oh nee….in der Woche meine ich! Ich bin ja kein Zuchtbulle." Mit einem irritierten, lautem Lachen, versucht er seinen Fehler zu korrigieren. Sharon würde am liebsten im Boden versinken und rollt nur mit den Augen.

Provenza hatte so etwas schon geahnt und vergräbt sein Gesicht wieder in seine Hände. ‚Wenn das jetzt schon so anfängt….dann armen.' Buzz hingegen schmunzelt vor sich hin.

„Trotzdem ist das noch ein guter Durchschnitt. Jetzt an Sie Ms. Gold. Wie ist das für Sie, ich meine, ob Ihr Gatte Sie auch befriedigt. Oft kommt ja meist nur der Mann zum Zug, bei einem Akt."

Andy runzelt die Stirn und schaut auf Sharon, die völlig ratlos ist. ‚_Wenn ich jetzt sage, das alles super ist, dann würde Kooper fragen, was wir hier wollten. Ich muss einfach improvisieren.'_

„Es ist so….Nein, oft spiele ich es auch nur vor. Das ist wirklich frustrierend."

„Das kann ich mir vorstellen. Aber seien Sie beruhigt. Vielen Frauen geht es so." Kooper notiert sich wieder etwas bevor er sich den beiden zuwendet.

Provenza muss sich ein lächeln verkneifen. Er kann sich Andy jetzt gut vorstellen. Andy fühlt sich immer direkt angesprochen, wenn es um seine Männlichkeit geht, auch wenn es nur gespielt ist.

„Du hast was? Ich dachte immer, es gefällt dir?"

Sharon schaut Andy irritiert an und rümpft die Nase. Das er so gut Schauspielern kann, hätte sie nicht gedacht. Aber es klingt komisch ernst.

* * *

**Fortsetzung folgt...**

**Feedback bitte!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ich bin immer wieder erfreut, wenn ich Feedback bekomme und das euch die Story gefällt. SharonFan1986 hatte mich gefragt, warum es eine 'M' Story ist. Gute frage, ich wollte vielleicht nur mal sicher gehen, falls es doch ein bisschen mehr ins Detail geht. Ich lass mich einfach überraschen, was meine Tasten so hergeben. ;)**

* * *

Plötzlich klingelt das Handy von Andy. **(Lustig wie sich das reimt! XD...also weiter gehts...)**

Dr. Kooper sieht ihn schon genervt an.

„Also das geht nicht! Ich würde Sie bitte beim nächsten mal, das Handy auszulassen."

„Ja natürlich, aber da muss ich ran, sehr wichtig. Entschuldigen Sie."

Andy geht ans Handy und Provenza ist am anderen Ende.

„Hey Idot. Lass den Quatsch. Schick den Typen aus dem Büro, so das der Captain wenigstens die Kameras anbringen kann!"

„Ja mhh, klar, mach ich…..Selber!" und legt auf.

Kooper sieht ihn irritiert an.

„War doch nicht so wichtig, Sorry. War nur so ein Blödmann der sich verwählt hat. Mhh…Doktor, könnte ich ganz kurz eben mal mit Ihnen unter vier Augen sprechen?"

„Was es auch ist, dass können Sie doch auch hier mit mir besprechen. Sie haben doch keine Geheimnisse vor Ihrer Frau?"

„Naja, nein, aber ich möchte nur kurz einen Rat, unter Männer. Sie verstehen doch. Ist mir peinlich!"

„Also gut. Ms Gold, machen Sie es sich gemütlich, wir sind sofort wieder bei Ihnen"

* * *

Kooper erhebt sich und legt den Block bei Seite. Beide verschwinden aus dem Büro und Sharon wartet kurz ab, bis sich die Tür schließt und beginnt sofort, die Kameras heraus zu holen. Eine nach der anderen, versteckt sie und hofft vielleicht noch die Akten zu finden. Aber die Zeit ist zu knapp. Die letzte Kamera konnte sie noch anbringen, da hört sie Schritte und setzt sich blitzschnell wieder auf die Couch. Sie hatte sich so beeilt, dass sie aus der Buste ist, daher auch, begann Sie schwer zu atmen.

Als Kooper und Andy wieder herein kommen, bemerkt Kooper, dass Sharon sichtlich abgehetzt schien. Auch wenn es Sharon versucht, es zu unterdrücken.

Ein breites Lächeln ging Kooper übers Gesicht. ‚_Hatte sie es tatsächlich wörtlich genommen und sich auf meiner Couch *bequem * gemacht! Das gefällt mir an dieser Frau und so vieles andere auch.'_ Dabei schaut er sich Sharon ganz genau an und sein Blick wandert über ihren Körper.

„Also, wo waren wir stehe geblieben." Er nimmt seinen Block wieder in die Hand und fährt fort.

„Kann ich auch Mary zu Ihnen sagen? Das ist doch viel vertrauter, finden Sie nicht auch."

Immer noch versucht Sharon, flacher zu atmen.

„Ja, Sicher!"

„Ja genau. Mary, sie fühlen sich nicht richtig befriedigt, richtig? Und haben nie mit Ihrem Mann darüber gesprochen. Ich meine, dass es auch sehr schwierig ist, Peter kann nicht Ihre Gedanken lesen oder Wünsche. Sie müssen beide mehr miteinander reden und versuchen die Wünsche einzelner zu erfüllen…..OH ich sehe, die Zeit ist um. Tut mir sehr leid. Ich würde sagen, dass Sie es erstmal so versuchen und nächste Woche zu einer Gruppen-Therapie kommen. Es wird Ihnen gefallen, denn da geht es etwas genauer zu."

Andy versteht nicht. Was meint er mit genauer. Auch Sharon sieht Kooper ratlos an.

„Ich glaube das ist nicht nötig, dass wir nochmal wieder kommen. Aber trotzdem vielen Dank für das Angebot und Ihre Zeit." Andy gibt ihm schließlich die Hand und verabschiedet sich. Sharon, die sich so langsam wieder gefasst hatte, gibt ihm auch die Hand und folgt Andy aus der Tür. Bis Sie plötzlich eine Hand auf ihren Po spürt. Kooper steht dicht neben ihr. Um nicht aufzufallen, spricht er zu beiden, aber immer Sharon im Blickwinkel, die wie versteinert da steht und nicht realisiert, was gerade passiert.

„Ich möchte Sie nicht dazu zwingen, aber ich würde es, an Ihrer Stelle, nochmal überlegen. Es wird Ihnen Beiden bestimmt gefallen."

Da die Kameras bereits schon liefen, konnten Buzz und Provenza alles verfolgen. Jedoch sahen sie nicht was Kooper tat, nur dass er ziemlich dicht an dem Captain stand und sie seltsam ansieht.

„Wir melden uns, wenn wir es uns anders überlegt haben. Auf Wiedersehen. Komm Schatz, ich hab noch einen Termin."

Andy warten auf Sharon, aber etwas stimmte nicht. Sie sah Andy an und dann zu Kooper. Langsam löst er seine Hand von ihr und Sharon schreitet vorsichtig auf Andy zu.

„Ich komme Liebling!" Natürlich war das ‚Liebling' nicht ernst gemeint, aber für Andy ging es runter wie Öl. Das würde er so gerne von Sharon, in der Wirklichkeit, hören.

* * *

Beide verlassen die Praxis und gehen auf den Wagen zu. Bevor sie ihn erreichten, stoppte Sharon, Andy, mit einem festen Griff am Arm.

„Ja, ich weiß was Sie sagen wollen. Es tut mir leid, ich konnte nur nicht mit solchen Fragen umgehen und haben oft den Hang, zur Übertreibung!"

Sharon schüttelt den Kopf und schaut, immer noch wie versteinert, gerade aus.

„Das ist es nicht. Sie werden mir nicht glauben, was er gerade getan hat. Ich glaube, er hatte versucht, mich doch tatsächlich anzumachen." Sie sieht zu Andy, der die Stirn runzelt.

„Wie meinen Sie das? Ich hab nichts bemerkt."

Sharon sieht, mit großen Augen, Andy an. „Er hat mich am Po begrapscht. Das war ganz eindeutig. Mit diesem Kerl stimmt etwas nicht. Vielleicht hat er sich schon öfters an die Gattinnen heran gemacht. Und vielleicht deshalb, ist Smith ausgerastet, als er davon erfuhr. Aber ich verstehe immer noch nicht, warum Ms. Smith sich vor Kooper warf und die Kugel einfing."

Andy raste vor Wut, innerlich versteht sich. Er wollte ja nicht, vor ihr, eine Eifersuchtsszene machen. Trotzdem konnte er es sich nicht verkneifen.

„Dieser drecks Kerl! Dem gehört die Lizenz abgenommen."

„Ich bin ganz Ihrer Meinung, Ltd. Aber vorher, brauchen wir mehr Beweise. Ich finde, wir sollten diese Gruppentherapie machen und auch in der Halle ein paar Kameras verteilen. Wir werden so, bestimmt auch erfahren, was da eigentlich gespielt wird und vielleicht auch, wer der wahre Mörder ist!" Sharon löst sich von dem Gespräch ab und geht zielstrebig auf den Lieferwagen zu, um auch den anderen davon zu berichten, wie es weiter geht. Zurück lässt sie einen verwirrten Andy, der noch immer nicht glaubt, was er gerade gehört hatte. _‚Sharon will tatsächlich da nochmal rein, in der Rolle meiner Ehefrau und den quatsch mit mir durchführen.'_ Auch wenn er selber, kein Bedürfnis hat, da nochmal rein zu gehen, ein kurzes schmunzeln, konnte er sich dennoch nicht verkneifen.

* * *

**Fortsetzung folgt...**

**Feedback nicht vergessen ;)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hallo Ihr Lieben. Entschuldigt, dass Ihr so lang warten musstet. Ich hatte ein paar Schicksalsschläge hinter mir, die musste ich erstmal verdauen. Aber ich hoffe, dass versteht Ihr. Nun weiter gehts und bitte Feedbacks geben, wie euch das Kapitel gefällt.**

* * *

Es wurde alles besprochen, bevor es los geht. Das Ganze läuft folgendermaßen ab. Sharon und Andy gehen zusammen in die Gruppentherapie. Zum gleichen Zeitpunkt, schleicht sich Provenza an der Halle vorbei, Richtung Büro. Während Dr. Kooper beschäftigt ist, hat Louie Zeit sich um zusehen. Gleichzeitig sitzt Buzz mit Amy im Lieferwagen und beobachten das Geschehen, durch die angebrachten Kameras. Julio währenddessen, hält draußen Ausschau und kann bei Gefahr, einschreiten. Wenn die Therapie beendet ist, läuft die Operation weiter. Andy bringt die Kameras in der Halle an und Sharon folgt Dr. Kooper, sodass sie eingreifen kann, für ein Ablenkungsmanöver. Jedenfalls wäre so der Plan. Denn dann wäre alles andere nur noch ein Kinderspiel. Sie hätten dann sämtliche Beweise auf Band. Natürlich hofft man, mehr Indizien zu finden, die sich auf Papier oder ähnliches befinden.

* * *

„Wir gehen jetzt rein!" Andy hebt sein Jackett etwas hoch und spricht in das winzige Mikrofon unter seiner Jacke.

„Alles klar Ltd.. Wir wären dann auch soweit!"

Andy legt behutsam eine Hand auf den Rücken von Sharon und beide schlendern in die Praxis.

Am Eingangsbereich wird Sharon plötzlich nervös.

„Andy, ich mach mir ein bisschen Sorgen. Was glauben Sie, was dort in der Gruppentherapie, passieren wird?"

Andy kratzt sich an die Stirn und flüstert ihr zu.

„Mir geht es genau so. Ich weiß wirklich nicht wie er die Paare zusammen therapiert. Vielleicht werden ja Stellungen ausprobiert!" Bei dem letzten Satz musste Andy kurz auflachen. Eigentlich war das ein Scherz, aber als er in das Gesicht seines Captain sieht, sah er nur reines Entsetzten.

„Ok wir brechen die ganze Aktion ab!" Sharon wollte schon umdrehen, aber Andy hält sie zurück.

„Das war doch nur ein Witz gewesen. Denken Sie wirklich….nein, das kann ich mir nicht vorstellen. Hier gehen so viele Paare ein und aus. Wäre er nicht in der Hinsicht professionell, hätte er keine Patienten mehr."

„Andy, Sie glauben gar nicht wie ich Ihre Witze hasse. Aber nehmen wir doch einfach nur mal an. Es gibt genügend Leute, die auf sowas stehen. Die nennen sowas dann ‚Im Einklang mit ihrem Körper' oder sowas. Ich leg mich nicht nackt mit Ihnen auf eine Matte…das können Sie vergessen.!"

Andy konnte sich ein schmunzeln nicht verkneifen.

„Das verlangt doch auch niemand von Ihnen. Wir schauen erstmal und versuchen mitzumachen. Wenn es aber unseriös wird, brechen wir das Ganze ab. Versprochen."

„Das brauchen Sie mir nicht versprechen. Dafür werde ich schon sorgen. Also gut….aber ich hab immer noch ein ungutes Gefühl." Sharon und Andy sehen zu, wie sich der Eingangsbereich mit anderen Paaren füllt.

Etwas später kommt Dr. Kooper um die Ecke.

„Schön das sie alle so zahlreich erschienen sind…" Für einen Moment erblickt er Sharon und sein Lächeln nahm ein ekliches Grinsen an. Das bleibt Sharon nicht unbemerkt. _‚Perverser Dreckskerl'_ schoss Sharon in den Kopf.

„Also, würden Sie mir bitte Folgen.!"

* * *

Alle folgen ihm in die sogenannte Halle, wo die Therapie statt findet.

„Würden sich nun die Paare bitte Stühle nehmen und wir bilden damit einen Kreis. Danach setzten sich alle bitte und es kann los gehen." Gesagt getan. Alle nehmen sich Stühle und setzten sich. Immer wieder tauschen sich Andy und Sharon blicke aus. Sharons Gesicht verriet, dass ihr ganz unwohl ist.

„Wir sollten erstmal alle miteinander warm werden. Wichtig ist Selbstbewusstsein und versuchen Sie sämtliche Hemmungen los zu werden. Daher spricht jedes Paar ihre Probleme an und versuchen kurz zu erklären, warum dieses Problem besteht. Fangen wir also an. Das Paar Greenbush fängt an. Bitte schön!" Mit einer kleinen Handbewegung, gibt er dem Paar das Zeichen, anzufangen.

„Also mein Mann hat Hemmungen, vor allem wenn wir intim werden. Er glaubt sein Penis sei zu klein! Ich sage ihm immer, dass es mich nicht stört und es sowieso nicht auf die Größe ankommt, aber er glaubt mir nicht. Und deshalb ist unser Sexualleben, wenn wir mal eins haben, eine reine Katastrophe." Ihr Ehemann hasste es, wenn seine Frau darüber redet. Aber er saß nur so da und sein Kopf nimmt eine rötliche Farbe an. Sharon sah sich ihn an. Er ist nicht wirklich attraktiv, eigentlich ziemlich hässlich und zu klein geraten, was seine Körpergröße angeht. Seine Frau hingegen ist ein Riese und nur der Anblick des ungleichem Paars und die dazugehörige Story, brachte Sharon zum schmunzeln. Da aber niemand es sehen sollte, hielt sie eine Hand vor den Mund. Andy beobachtet aus dem Augenwinkel, Sharons Reaktion. _‚Der Arme Kerl. Mir würde es aus stinken, wenn meine Frau darüber redet. Aber das Sharon sich darüber amüsiert. Nee, also wirklich.'_

* * *

Etwas später fuhr das nächste Paar fort. Von Paar zu Paar, hatte Sharon echt mit sich zu kämpfen. Sie würde am liebsten laut los lachen. Manchmal wegen ihren Problemen, aber manchmal auch, weil sie sich selbst, in den Erzählungen, wieder sieht und sich an die Ehe mit Jack erinnert. Sie hasste es, wenn sie sich über Andere lustig machte, aber Sharon war selbst so nervös und musste es einfach, um lockerer zu werden.

Als das Paar neben Andy und Sharon fertig war, deutet Dr. Kooper zu beiden, dass sie nun beginnen sollen.

Panik steigt in beiden hoch. Kurzer Blickkontakt und dann versucht Andy mit ihrem Problem heraus zu rücken. Aber das schien schwerer, wie gedacht. Von wegen Selbstbewusstsein und Hemmungen fallen lassen. Sharon ist seine Vorgesetzte und heimliche Liebe. Bei seiner Ex hätte er es bestimmt leichter gehabt. Andy holt tief Luft und bekommt es plötzlich mit der Angst zutun, als er Sharon Blick bemerkt.

* * *

**Fortsetzung folgt...**

**Feedback please!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Vielen Dank für euer Verständnis und die Feedbacks. Über weitere Kommentare würde ich mich freuen.**

* * *

Zur gleichen Zeit als sein Captain und Andy, mit den anderen Patienten, in der Halle sitzen, geht Provenza unbeaufsichtigt in das Büro von Dr. Kooper. Langsam, aber unter Zeitdruck, fängt er zunächst am Schreibtisch an zu suchen. In den Schubladen und auf dem Schreibtisch lag nichts, was interessant sein könnte. Also nimmt er sich als nächstes den Aktenschrank und das Regal vor. Aber immer in Kontakt mit Buzz, Amy und Julio. Nicht das er noch von irgendjemanden erwischt wird. Der Aktenschrank ist verschlossen, doch den bekommt Louie mit Leichtigkeit auf. Mit ein paar Handgriffen geht dieser dann auf. Nun braucht er nur nach der Akte von Smith zu suchen, doch die ist nicht aufzufinden. ‚Mhh, ob er mit Absicht die Akte versteckt hatte oder gar vernichtet?' Louie geht an das Regal und sucht durch die Bücher, bis er etwas merkwürdiges findet. Hinter ein paar Bücher findet er einen Safe, im Regal mit eingebaut und verkleidet. Er braucht einen Zahlencode. Er probiert einige Zahlen aus, aber nichts tut sich. In einer Schublade, konnte sich Provenza erinnern, lag ein Notizbuch. Er holt es raus und blättert darin herum. Es befand sich nur ein Datum darin, sonst konnte er keine Zahlen entdecken. ‚Merkwürdig!' dachte sich Provenza. ‚Gut probieren wir es mal!' Er gibt die Zahlen ein und es klappt. Ein kurzer Jubelschrei und ein Klopfer auf seine eigene Schulter war nötig, bis er den Safe öffnet. Doch was er darin entdeckt, hat Louie die Sprache verschlagen.

* * *

Andy konnte sich noch das Einzelgespräch erinnern. Also überlegt er sich etwas und fängt an, zu improvisieren. Den Blick von Sharon versucht er zu ignorieren.

„Unsere Ehe ist soweit perfekt, es ist nur….naja, ich gebe mir nicht richtig mühe auf meine Frau einzugehen. Sie kommt oft zu kurz, in vielerlei Hinsicht. Ich habe es schon letztens beim Gespräch mit Dr. Kooper eingesehen und möchte mein mögliches versuchen, dass zu ändern. Denn ich liebe sie sehr…." Dabei schaut er zu Sharon, die ihn mit großen Augen ansieht und nimmt ihre Hand in seine. „….Und möchte nicht, dass sie unglücklich ist." Dabei gibt er ihr einen zarten Handkuss. Sharon bleibt die Spucke weg. Er bringt das so authentisch rüber, dass es Sharon verwirrt. Auch die anderen Paare waren von Andys Ansprache so gerührt, hauptsächlich die Ehefrauen, die das mit einem kurzen „Oh…" abrunden. Es sah tatsächlich so aus, als würden diese Frauen, Sharon beneiden, so einen tollen und aufmerksamen Mann zuhaben. Andy fährt fort.

„Deshalb sind wir hier, um das Problem aus der Welt zu schaffen, mit Hilfe von Dr. Kooper."

Kooper fühlt sich geehrt, dass er erwähnt wird und bedank sich mit einem Lächeln und Kopfnicken.

Sharon ist wie versteinert und versucht ein krampfhaftes Lächeln hinzubekommen, als sie in die Runde schaut.

„Nun, deshalb sind wir alle hier, um aus Ihrer Beziehungen und dem Alltag, mehr Schwung mit rein zubringen und vielleicht die vorhandene Liebe, etwas aufzufrischen. Jetzt würde ich Sie alle bitten auf zu stehen."

Alle stehen auf und Sharon sieht Andy überrascht an, über das was gerade geschah. Doch er ist so in seine Rolle vertieft, dass er ihren Blicken stand hält und ihr zu zwinkert.

„Stellen Sie sich vor ihren Partner und halten Sie sich an den Händen. Die Aufgabe ist einfach zu verstehen, aber glauben Sie mir, es fällt nicht jedem immer leicht. Ich möchte das Sie sich tief in die Augen sehen. Ich habe hier eine Stoppuhr. 5 Minuten sehen Sie sich an. Aber Sie dürfen den Blickkontakt nicht verlieren, er muss konstant bleiben. Sowie, müssen Sie Ernst bleiben. Also kein Gelächter. Versuchen Sie in Ihren Partner, mit Ihrem Blick, einzudringen. Versuchen Sie es einfach mal aus. Nehmen Sie Position ein. …." Andy packt Sharons Hände in seine und stellt sich dicht vor sie hin.

„Ich beobachte Sie und weise Sie in die Schranke, wenn Sie dem Blick des Partners nicht stand halten! Soweit verstanden, also gut…Los geht es!"

* * *

„Hey Buzz, siehst du das? Das sind Liebesbriefe, anscheinend von den Frauen, die er behandelt. Und das hier scheint ein Videoband zu sein, eine alte VHS. Und Oh…Ich halt dir das Bild dicht in die Kamera….Ist das nicht die Frau des ermordeten?…Naja, viel hat sie ja nicht an….Gut, ich brauche jetzt einen Durchsuchungsbefehl, dann können wir die Sachen mit aufs Revier nehmen. Denn so wie es aussieht, macht er sich an die Ehefrauen ran. Er hat eine ethische Berufspflicht, die besagt, keine Liebesbeziehung zum Patienten. Und damit haben wir ihn, für einen Durchsuchungsbefehl. Buzz…mach alles klar, wir brechen alles ab und warten auf die Bestätigung….Ich will wissen was auf dem Band ist?"

* * *

**Zur gleichen Zeit.**

Andy sieht ihr tief in die Augen. Sharon versucht stand zu halten, aber irgendetwas in ihr, verhindert es. Es ist ihr unangenehm, aber warum nur. ‚Wenn er mich so ansieht, habe ich das Gefühl, er könnte in meine Seele schauen. Aber dieser Blick! Ist das alles nur gespielt, oder hegt er wirklich so viele Gefühle. Ich bin verwirrt.' Sharon bricht den Blickkontakt ab und schaut zu Boden.

Andy merkt, dass es ihr unangenehm ist. Aber ihm fällt es nicht schwer. Wie lange hat er schon auf so einen Moment gewartet. Nur einfach ihr tief in die Augen schauen zu können. ‚Ich hoffe sie versteht jetzt. Ich möchte doch nur, dass sie weiß, was ich für sie empfinde. Wenn ich es ihr dann auch nur sagen dürfte. Ich könnte es, aber die Konsequenzen die darauf folgen. Wie würde sie reagieren? Nein das wird wahrscheinlich nie passieren.' Plötzlich steht Kooper hinter Sharon.

„Ich sagte doch, den Blick standhalten und nicht in die Gegend schauen, Mary. Sehen Sie ihn an, na los!" Dabei streichelt er ihr über den Rücken und seine Hand bahnt sich wieder nach unten. Andy beobachtet, wie nah er Sharon kommt und es fängt an, in ihm zu brodeln. „Mary, dürfte ich Sie kurz unter vier Augen sprechen?…." flüstert er ihr zu und sein blick wandert zu Andy. „Keine Sorge, ich bringe Ihre Frau sofort wieder. Und an die anderen, die 5 Minuten sind noch nicht zu ende….Kommen Sie Mary!" Andy lässt ihre Hände nicht los, doch als Mary ihm ein Zeichen gibt, dass es Ok ist und Kooper folgen will, lässt er widerwillig los. Besorgt sieht er Sharon hinterher. ‚Hoffentlich tut er ihr nichts. Ich bin mir sicher, dass Sharon sich wehren kann, aber….Vielleicht passiert ja auch nichts. Doch mein Gefühl täuscht sich fast nie." Er bleibt zwar stehen, aber seine Nervosität ist ihm anzusehen. Plötzlich kommt Provenza in die Halle.

„Endschuldigen Sie, für die Störung….ich will nur gerade mit meinem Kumpel reden." Die Paare sehen Louie überrascht an und auch die an der Rezeption kommt, um ihn abzuhalten, die Therapie zu stören.

„Sie dürfen da nicht rein….Es findet eine Sitzung statt!"

Andy unterbricht die Frau und geht auf Louie zu.

„Es ist schon ok…. komm lass und raus gehen!" Als Andy und Louie die Halle verlassen, sieht er Provenza überrascht an.

„Was ist los?"

„Wir brechen die Operation ab. Ich habe was interessantes gefunden. Wir warten nur noch auf den Durchsuchungsbefehl! Wo ist der Captain?" Sein blick wandert durch die Halle, als er die Tür öffnet.

„Nun ja….Sie ist mit Kooper mit gegangen. Er wollte sie unter vier Augen sprechen!"

„Na toll! Du hast keine Ahnung wie der Typ drauf ist und lässt sie einfach mit ihm mit gehen, Idiot!"

Louie packt sich besorgt an die Stirn.

„Warum, was hat er vor?" Jetzt ist auch Andy besorgt.

„Wir müssen Sie finden, sofort! Louie erhebt seine stimme und zerrt Andy an den Arm. Beide gehen den Flur entlang.

„Wo ist er mit ihr hin gegangen? Im Büro ist er nicht, da war ich gerade. Oh….du bist echt schlecht in solchen Undercovers, Andy."

„Das ist nicht meine Schuld. Sie wollte doch mit ihm mitgehen!" Andy wird wütend und brüllt Louie an.

„Nur die Ruhe, wir finden Sie! Die Praxis kann doch nicht so groß sein. In irgendeinem Raum werden wir Sie schon sein!"

* * *

**Fortsetzung folgt...**

**Feedback bitte!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Weiter gehts! Es liegt nun an Euch...sagt mir wie ihr das Kapitel findet und ob ihr wissen wollt, wie es weiter geht...ansonsten, ist die Story hiermit beendet. Also Feedback schreiben ist angesagt! (Die Mehrheit gewinnt) ;)**

* * *

„Wo sind wir hier?" Sharon ist überrascht, dass die Praxis so viele Räume hat. Natürlich weiß sie, dass Kooper etwas im Schilde führt. Aber wartet erstmal ab.

„Das ist ein Raum, wo ich und meine Patienten ganz ungestört sind!" Bei Kooper glänzen schon die Augen und sein Lächeln ähnelt einer Grimasse.

„Natürlich zum Reden! Aber dafür haben Sie doch Ihr Büro?" Sharon lässt sich nichts anmerken und ihre Stimme klingt etwas überheblich.

„Sicher Mary! Zum Reden, dafür ist mein Büro auch gedacht. Doch dieses Gespräch ist doch etwas privater, nicht wahr!?" Er schließt die Tür und geht langsam auf Sharon zu. Sharon bemerkt nicht, dass er die Tür nicht nur zu geschlagen hatte, sie ist nun auch verschlossen.

„Dr. Koooper ich weiß nicht wovon Sie reden. Und mein Mann wartet auch schon auf mich!" Sie verhindert das zukommen von Kooper, mit einem schnellen Schritt zur Seite und geht auf die Tür zu. Jetzt bemerkt Sharon, dass sie verschlossen ist.

„Ich sagte doch, dass wir nicht gestört werden!" Wieder dieses Grinsen.

„Machen Sie sofort die Tür wieder auf! Ich weiß nicht was für ein Spiel Sie hier spielen, aber damit ist Schluss….." Als Sharon ihre Marke du die versteckte Pistole heraus holen will, um ihn zu entlarven, packt er sie plötzlich und umschlingt, mit seinen Arme, ihren Körper.

„Nicht wehren meine Liebe…..es ist gleich vorbei!"

Er hatte ihr eine Spritze verabreicht, wodurch Sharon bewusstlos wird. Kooper legt sie auf eine vorhandene Couch. Dann holt er ein Pendel heraus und wartet ab. Da die Dosis sehr gering war, wacht Sharon langsam wieder auf. Sie fühlt sich schwach und die Betäubung hebt ein Schwindelgefühl hervor.

„Und jetzt schauen Sie auf das Pendel…..ja genau so. Ich werde in Ihr Bewusstsein eindringen, es tut gar nicht weh. Folgen Sie einfach nur meiner Stimme.." Sharon sieht dieses Pendel hin und her schwingen. Ohne das sie es bemerkt, ist sie in eine Art Tronc.

„So ist gut….und jetzt hören Sie genau zu. Ich möchte, dass Sie ihren Mann in die Wüste schicken, denn es gibt nur einen einzigen Mann den Sie bis zum Lebensende lieben werden. Sie werden seine Sklavin der Liebe. Sein Name ist….." Als Kooper seinen eigenen Namen aussprechen wollte, knallt es und erschrack. Provenza und Flynn hatten seine Stimme durch die Tür wahrgenommen und haben mit nur einem Versuch, es geschafft, die Tür einzutreten. Das Pendel hält Kooper weiterhin über Sharon, die sich noch immer darauf konzentriert.

„Ah, da haben wir Sie ja! Mein Name ist Ldt. Andy Flynn und das ist mein Kollege Ldt. Provenza. Sie sind von nun an, verhaftet!"

Andy hält in einer Hand eine Pistole auf Kooper und mit der anderen seine Marke.

Völlig überrascht, dass er hinters Licht geführt worden war und das dieser Mann vor ihm, einen anderen Namen trug, spricht er ihn, leise aber noch deutlich zu hören, aus.

„Andy Flynn!?"

Sharon fängt an zu murmeln. „Andy Flynn." Erst jetzt wurde Kooper bewusst, dass er noch immer das Pendel auf sie gerichtet hatte. Er hatte den Satz beendet, aber nicht so, wie es vorgesehen war.

„Oh verdammt!" Bricht Kooper noch heraus, als Provenza ihn an den Armen packt und ihn hoch zerrt.

„Was auch immer Sie mit ihr vor hatten, damit ist jetzt Schluss." Provenza sprach das übliche aus, dass er ein recht zu schweigen hat und sich einen Anwalt besorgen könnte. Aber das kümmerte ihn nicht.

„Warten Sie, Nein…..ich war noch nicht fertig! Nein, so sollte das nicht sein….!"

Andy sieht Sharon auf der Couch liegen. Sie sah schwach und benommen aus. Daher beugt er sich zu ihr rüber.

„Hier ist Flynn! Hören Sie mich Captain?" Sie sieht sich um und schließt immer zu die Augen. Sie kommt langsam zu sich.

„Flynn…Andy Flynn?"

"Ja Captain, ich bins. Was hat er Ihnen verabreicht und hat das Schwein Ihnen was getan?"

„Nein….ich glaube nicht! Ich fühle mich etwas benommen. Helfen Sie mir auf!"

Andy hilft ihr hoch, so das sie aufrecht sitzt. Er setzt sich neben Sie und hält ihre Hand.

„Sollen wir einen Arzt kommen lassen? Sie sehen blass aus."

„Nein…es geht wieder…Ich ….hatte womöglich ein Blackout, denn ich kann mich nicht mehr so genau erinnern." Sharon stützt sich mit der Hand ab und steht auf.

„An was genau können Sie sich noch erinnern?" Andy schaut besorgt zu Sharon, die etwas wackelig auf den Beinen steht.

„Vorsicht! Stützen sie sich ab!" Sie hatte das Gleichgewicht verloren, doch Andy fing sie auf.

„Er warf mich auf die Couch und irgendwas stach er in meinen Arm….danach weiss ich nichts mehr. Aber es geht mir schon viel besser. Ich würde jetzt gerne von hier weg. Hab genug von diesen Therapien,,,,,lassen Sie uns gehen." Andy legt ein kleines Lächeln auf und folgt ihr.

* * *

„Na, dass war ja eine Undercoveraktion. Fast hättest du es versaut, Idiot!" Provenza spricht Andy, vor allen anderen im Murderraum, an und zeigt auf ihn.

„Hey…ist doch alles gut gelaufen und ich finde, ich war nicht schlecht. Ich hätte Schauspieler werden sollen. Und das kleine Malör, naja, wir haben es ja noch rechtzeitig geschafft, oder? Alles war am Ende erfolgreich. Er sitzt nun im Knast und kann sich jetzt selbst therapieren!" Andy lacht auf.

Ebenso Provenza, aber er lacht Andy mehr aus wie an.

_‚Du Schauspieler….ah Andy….wenns doch nur geschauspielert wäre!'_ dachte sich Provenza in diesem Moment und schüttelt den Kopf.

„Was war eigentlich auf dem Band?" fragt Amy ganz neugierig.

„Nichts weiter…nur was für Männer!" erwiedert Provenza ganz belanglos.

„Aber das wichtigste ist ja, dass dem Captain nichts passiert ist."

* * *

In diesem Moment kommt Sharon um die Ecke.

„Ihr habt gute Arbeit geleistet und ich bin froh, dass er nicht mehr praktizieren kann! ER hatte den Mord gestanden, dass ist die Hauptsache. Ah und …Andy, ich würde Sie gerne unter vier Augen sprechen….in meinem Büro….Sofort."

Provenza lächelt, denn er vermutet, dass er erstmal eine Abreibung bekommt, weil er sich in der Gruppentherapie etwas übernommen hatte.

Andy jedoch schaut überrascht in die Runde und erhebt sich schließlich. ‚_Was hab ich denn jetzt schon wieder falsch gemacht?'_

Andy folgt seinem Captain ins Büro, die zielstrebig die Jalousie von ihrem Büro runter kurbelt.

„Schließen Sie die Tür Andy. Wir wollen doch nicht gestört, oder gar beobachtet werden, bei unserem vier- Augen-Gespräch, nicht wahr!"

Andy schließt die Tür mit einer Handbewegung, hinter sich, denn er ist wie erstarrt. Sie schien anders zu sein, wie sonst. Ihre Stimme klang eine Etage tiefer und sinnlicher. Und als Sharon sich auf den Schreibtisch bewegt, blieb ihm der Atem weg. Sie setzt sich auf den Schreibtisch und schlägt verführerisch die Beine übereinander. Andy schluckt, denn wenn er seinen Mund offen hätte, lief ihm womöglich der Sabber heraus. Er starrt mit großen Augen auf seinen Captain und ist wie versteinert.

Sie greift zu ihrer Brille und streift sie langsam, mit einem schütteln ihres Haupts, von der Nase ab. Von dem Schütteln, fiel ihr einige Strähnen ins Gesicht. Sie neigt den Kopf etwas zur Seite und nach vorn. Ihr Blick ist nur auf ihn gerichtet und Andy bekommt herzrasen, als er in diese Augen, voller Sinnlichkeit und Verlangen, sieht.

* * *

**(Fortsetzung folgt...) DAS LIEGT AN EUCH ;)**

* * *

**Die Reviews sind wohl eindeutig. Die Mehrheit ist für Fortsetzung... , ich hab euch gewahnt ;) Es geht womöglich heiß her**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hallo ihr Lieben! Eure Reviews sprachen für sich und wie versprochen, kommt nun die Fortsetzung. Aber ich habe euch gewarnt, es wird etwas Intima und passend zum Rated: M. Viel vergnügen und schreibt mir, wie es Euch gefallen hat. Denn so leid es mir tut, die Story ist zu Ende. Aber vielleicht, irgendwann gibt es einen Sequel. Mal schauen! ;) Danke allen, dass ihr meiner Story gefolgt seid! XD**

* * *

„Wollen Sie dort etwa Wurzeln schlagen? Setzen Sie sich schon!" Vor ihr steht der Stuhl, auf den sie deutet. Ihre Stimme klang immer noch sehr sinnlich, doch jetzt kam noch eine Briese dominatisches hinzu. Andy kann seinen Blick immer noch nicht von ihr abwenden und geht langsam auf den Stuhl zu. Etwas nervös setzt er sich auf den Stuhl.

„Ich muss schon sagen. Sie haben mich sehr überrascht…." Sie beugt sich etwas zu ihm hinunter und schaut ihm direkt in die Augen.

„Jedoch wissen wir beide, dass Ihnen das schauspielern nicht liegt. Dafür waren Sie doch aber sehr überzeugend, als meinen Ehemann. Und Ihre Liebesschwüre erst, ahhh…." Plötzlich hört Andy einen dumpfen Knall. Er schaut erschrocken zur Seite und bemerkt, dass Sharon ihren Schuh fallen ließ. Sie legt das eine Bein wieder neben ihr anders. Da spürt Andy schon Sharons Fuß an seinem Knie. Sein Blick wandert von seinem Knie zurück zu Sharon. Er verstand nun nicht mehr, was hier passiert. Er folgt wieder ihrer Stimme, wie eine Schlange den Flötenklängen.

„Wenn ich es nicht besser wüsste, glaub ich sogar, dass Sie es sogar Ernst gemeint haben….Ist es nicht so?" Andys Verstand war verwirrt und unkonzentriert, besonders als ihr Fuß sich immer mehr dem Schritt näherte. Sollte er nicken, etwas sagen, aber er ist wie erstarrt und seine Bemühungen schlugen fehl, als er es versucht. Andy fängt an, irgendetwas zu nuscheln und seine Kopfbewegungen waren unorientiert.

„Andy, warum so nervös. Sie haben es sich doch bestimmt schon immer mal vorgestellt!? Sagen Sie es….Sagen Sie mir, wie sehr Sie mich begehren und Sie wissen wollen, wie es sich anfühlt…sich…" Da passierte es. Sharon hat nun ihr Ziel erreicht und um Andy ist es geschehen.

„….sich….. in mir zu bewegen?" Von einer Sekunde zur anderen, als sie den Satz beendet und ihr Fuß das restliche tat, wird Andy klar, was passiert und es keine Halluzination ist. Mit hastigen Bewegungen und einem kurzen Schrei „Wohhh…", fällt er erschrocken mit dem Stuhl nach hinten. Wie ein Marienkäfer liegt er nun auf dem Rücken, die Füße in den Himmel gestreckt. Sharon erschrak kurz, aber dann fängt sie leise an zu kichern. Es hatte wirklich sehr komisch ausgesehen. Sie stellt sich hin und geht einmal um den Stuhl. Als sie Andy erblickt, wurde ihr kichern nicht besonders gedämpft.

„Oh mein armer Andy. Hast du dir weh getan? Ich habe da etwas, was dich von deinem Schmerz ablenkt!" Andy schaut sich um und ist noch etwas benommen. Dann schaut er auf und sieht, wie Sharon über ihm steht, jedes Bein auf eine Seite. Langsam kniet sie sich nieder und setzt sich auf seinen Bauch. Sie beugt sich nach vorn und nimmt seinen Kopf zwischen ihre Hände. Ihre Haare streicheln sein Gesicht, als die beginnt seine Stirn zu küssen. Andy schloss seine Augen und musste zugeben, dass es ihm gefiel. _‚Das fühlt sich gut an. Ihr Haar duftet nach Apfel und ihren warmen Körper auf meinen. Es macht mich verrückt!'_ Er öffnet seine nur seine Blicke folgen ihr, als sie sich aufrichtet und sie mit ihrem Po, den Bauch hinunter rutscht. Seine Augen weiten sich. Langsam beginnt Sharon den Gürtel von der Hose zu öffnen. Regungslos bleibt Andy liegen und beobachtet das Geschehen, bis er ein „Ratsch…" von seinem Reißverschluss hört. Er versucht sich mit den Armen abzustützen ,um aufzustehen, doch Sharon war schneller. Sie legt sich auf ihn und Andy knallt zurück auf den Boden. Sie greift zu seinen Armen und hält sie nach unten.

„Bleib schön liegen. Ich werde dir nicht weh tuen. Lege dich zurück und genieße." Haucht sie ihm ins Ohr. Seine Augen sind noch immer weit aufgerissen, doch diesmal ist jede Vernunft wie weg geflogen. Neugierig was jetzt passiert, bewegt er sich nicht und schaut ihr nur in die Augen, als Sharon ihn ansieht. Ebenso auf ihren Mund, der sich seinem immer mehr nähert. Sie beginnt ihn vorsichtig zu küssen. Andy hingegen sieht sie nur an und spürt ihre zarten Lippen auf seine und tut nichts. Er will für einen Moment realisieren und ihre Lippen spüren, bis er schließlich seine Augen schließt. Jetzt machen seine Lippen was sie wollen. Während der Kuss immer intensiver wird, merkt Andy wie Sharon, mit ihrem Vorhaben, fortfährt. Sie öffnet seine Hose und führt ihre Hand hinein. Andys Körper zieht sich kurz zusammen und entspannt sich zugleich wieder. Mit kleinen, langsamen Bewegungen ihrer Hand auf, und um sein Glied, beginnt Andy, leise zu Stöhnen. Noch immer sind ihrere Lippen aufeinander gepresst. Ihre Zungen tanzten bereits Tango und umschlingen sich. Es vergingen nur wenige Minuten und Sharon ist soweit. Sie löst sich von seinen Lippen und richtet sich mit dem Oberkörper auf. Sie schließt die Augen und Andy öffnet seine. Langsam kippt sie nach hinten und Andy spürt das Eindringen in ihre Büchse der Pandora. Langsame Bewegung und das auf und ab, ihrerseits, lassen beide in die tiefe der Ekstase fallen. Andy umklammert ihre Taille und gibt ihr das Zeichen, intensiver vorzugehen. Sie sieht ihn an und lächelt verschmitzt. Sharon verstand und bewegt sich immer schneller. Auch Andy fügt seine Hilfe hinzu, indem er mit sein Becken auf und nieder, kontinuierliche Bewegungen macht. Beide Stöhnen auf, ganz besonders Sharon, als Andy beginnt ihr unter die Bluse zugreifen. Beide ließen ihren Gefühlen freien lauf, keine Gedanken oder Gewissensbisse, lassen es einfach nur geschehen, bis schließlich der Höhepunkt erreicht ist. Als sich sein warmer Saft in sie hinein bahnt, hält Sharon kurz inne und fällt mit ihrem Oberkörper, auf seine Brust zurück. Völlig außer Atem, beiderseits, legt Andy seine Hände um ihren Körper. Dann streichelt er mit einer Hand, durch ihr Haar und küsst Sharon, auf ihr Haupt. Diese Position halten beide einige Minuten, bis sich Sharon aufrichtet und ihm in die Augen sieht.

„Ich liebe dich…Andy!"

Andy begreift und schmunzelt, als er ihr Gesicht in beide Hände nimmt.

„Sharon…Ich habe das schon sehr lange und werde es immer….dich lieben!" gekrönt wird die Liebeserklärung mit einem innigen und intensiven Kuss.

* * *

Andy zupft nochmal kurz am Hemd herum und schließt seinen Reißverschluss. Er öffnet die Tür und geht aus dem Büro und auf seinen Schreibtisch zu. Sharon hatte sich auch bereits zurecht gemacht und öffnet die Jalousien. Als die Jalousien komplett geöffnet sind, sieht sie in neugierige Gesichter. Wendet den Blicken ab und geht zurück an ihren Schreibtisch. Die Crew, ganz besonders Provenza beobachten das Geschehen. Louie lässt ein kurzes brummen heraus. _‚Was hatten die beiden denn so lange, im Büro des Captain, zu besprechen?'_

Er sieht Andy und geht auf ihn zu.

„Hey Andy…." Erst jetzt bemerkt er, dass etwas anders an ihm ist, nur was weiß er nicht. Andy starrt nur nach vorn und hatte so ein komisches, verschmitztes Lächeln aufgesetzt.

„Provenza an Flynn….jemand zu Hause? Hey Junge, was hat sie mit dir gemacht?….." Von Andy kommt keine Reaktion, nur ein kurzer Blick. Er geht auf seinen Stuhl zu und lässt sich auf ihn fallen. Weil Provenza nicht verstand, was das zu bedeuten hatte, ging er schließlich vom schlimmsten aus.

„Ich hab es dir doch gesagt. Reiß dich zusammen und übertreibe es nicht. Aber nein, du konntest ja wiedermal nicht hören. Das hast du nun davon! Aber eins sag ich dir…Lass es den Captain nicht wissen, was du für sie empfindest, klar! Das macht es nämlich nur noch schlimmer…. Junge, man...hörst du mir eigentlich zu?" Andy nickt kurz, doch an seiner Mimik hat sich nichts geändert. Verträumt schaut er wieder in die Gegend. Provenza gibt auf, denn anscheinend hörte man ihm nicht zu. Mit einer abfälligen Handbewegung, brummt er nochmal kurz und geht zurück zu seinem Schreibtisch.

_‚Oh je, der Captain musste es ihm wirklich gegeben haben. Er ist ja völlig weggetreten. Armer Kerl!'_

* * *

**The End**

**Feedback bitte nicht vergessen! XD**


End file.
